Lingering Stars
by Little Hera
Summary: Her son would grow to be her star...And stars shined. A Diamond and Usagi story. Dark with a shred of light at the end.


Tweaked (you'll notice the original was taken down) and reposted. Hope you enjoy! Will not be taken down again, though it may be reworked, either way I'll leave this one up. Please review!

Oh, and unnamed OC who only is vaguely mentioned at the end despite never making an appearance (you'll get it when you read it) name is Jet (as in the dark lignite) in my mind.

* * *

**Lingering Stars**

Here the sun never shines and the stars are always twinkling in the dark sky.

His lips are on the slim, delicate column of her throat. He is laying an open mouthed kiss over her the throbbing artery that seems to be threatening to jump out of her very skin.

She moans, both in disgust and in a sense of pleasure, which disgusts her as well, if she were to think about it. She feels a wave of nausea overtake her at the predator's smirk that she feels so dangerously close to her lifeline. Like a vampire he is threatening her, hinting that at any moment he will sink his fangs into her neck and suck her life dry.

It would almost be a welcome, to die here now, in this bed of pure white silk.

He pumps into her, leaving her weak and delirious.

A grimace splits her face as his teeth finally sink deep into her delicate flesh, but not in her neck, rather in her shoulder, sending electric currents throughout her system as she feels him reach his peak within her.

She imagines she can feel it. Feel every disgusting moment of it; feel his seed take root inside her, promising even more hell onto her. As if her life wasn't already utter hell.

Promises of swollen stomach and screams fill her mind until she can no longer think or see straight.

But, then again, maybe she was just delirious.

The stars that shine so bright in the sky seem to mock her. They are beautiful and eternal and they hold precious things within their mazes, precious people of which she may never - will never see again.

\/|\/

He loved her hair.

It was long and luxurious despite her recent neglect of her famous golden locks. He made her not care to keep her hair from tangling, not caring if it became a matted mess. In fact, she hoped it would.

Maybe then he'd find her unpretty.

Maybe then he'd let her go.

He loved her skin.

How she wished so desperately she was marred and burned, if only in his eyes, if only for now, so maybe his lecherous looks would gaze somewhere else, be focused on someone else, and that his sinful touches would vanish all together.

He loved her eyes.

How she wanted to claw them out. Her damned eyes, how she hated them and how she blamed them for so much. For they are what cursed her, they were what caught his attention in the first place, as he so often told her. How she wanted to scrape them out of her skull in the hope of repulsing him.

Yet…she could not – would not harm herself despite her intense hatred for her looks.

She didn't have the heart.

For inside of her lingered a star.

A hope of returning dawn challenging the darkness and pushing it back into its cold recesses where it truly belonged. A hope of flung roses cascading down from the heavens, severing whatever it was that tied her so tightly to him – to him and this world of nightmares.

That is what kept her going. It stirred her on day to day, knowing in the end that her suffering was only temporary and that good would always triumph over evil. There was simply no other way of the universe.

Then, one day, it all changed.

"I love your body," he told her as he took her, there was no sweet nothings, no gentle touches, there never was. He wanted to dominate her, to make her submit to him in a primal way. It made him feel powerful, it made him feel great. It made her feel sick.

The sickness she often felt during these acts seemed to be magnified that day as she spewed the contents of her breakfast onto the fine, and probably very expensive bed sheets.

"Serenity…" he had called her name – or at least one of her names, after a maid had cleaned up the mess the girl had made. He spoke softly in a voice he was sure thought exhibited true concern, and maybe he was concerned, but all Serena could do was feel bitter laughter bubble in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to laugh at his poor attempt of being her lover and not her capture.

He just didn't get it. He was delusional.

Before she could laugh humorlessly the sick feeling hit her again and she narrowly avoided throwing up on her soft white slippers.

That very day it was confirmed, her worst nightmare had come to fruition - what she had only thought was the paranoia of a diminished mind. A nightmare that clung to her subconscious at all times now seemed to blossom into horrifying reality.

She was pregnant.

She was pregnant.

With Prince Diamond's child.

Suddenly the approaching dawn seemed so very far away, and she wondered if it would ever come at all.

"I love your body," he would tell her again that night, a hand placed possessively over her still flat stomach and she felt her heart sink into her chest. "I love you," he insisted before snuffing out the light and taking his queen into the darkness with him.

The hope of the returning dawn now seemed like a distant, far off memory of a much happier time.

There would be no light, no roses to save the day and sweep her away into a happily ever after she so rightfully deserved.

She did not know who this child would be. Would he or she be as twisted as it's father? Or as kind and helpless in such a cruel world as it's mother? She didn't know.

Though she did not know, in fact inside of her lingered a star as bright as those in the sky that would make the darkness retreat back into it's rightful home.

Her son would grow to be her star...And stars shined.

* * *

Yes the way I ended it I wanted you to think Serena was indeed saved eventually by her guardians and/or Darien. I'd like to think that anyway. One day I might right a purely "bad" ending story, but today this one is supposed to leave you with a shred of hope. May write more in this universe.


End file.
